


Hope it never ends

by Slyst



Series: Moments [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Aomine and Kagami go shopping.





	Hope it never ends

Aomine was staring at Kagami with a bored look, “Why again do you STILL only have one pair of basketball shoes?” He asked dryly, an eyebrow raised.

He watched as the redhead glared at him, “It’s hard to find my size!”

“Uhuh. Well lucky for you I know a place.” The pair had been on their way out for some one-vs-one when Kagami’s shoes fell apart, the whole sole falling off uselessly onto the floor. Now, with their plans ruined they were going to have to do a bit of shopping. Aomine hated shopping.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, “Sorry, while we’re out I’ll buy stuff for teriyaki burgers okay?”

Just like that all of Aomine’s would be annoyance was gone. It was getting harder and harder to even be annoyed with him in the first place these days, “You damn well better.” He strode past the redhead, smacking his ass as he went towards to door to put on his shoes. It was taking everything for Aomine to maintain his "tough guy" exterior around the redhead when all he wanted to do was snuggle the shit out of him.

* * *

Aomine’s “place” was apparently, on the other side of Japan. Or so it felt like for how long the trip was taking. The pair sat on the train, legs pressed together, hands tucked between them fingers interlaced discreetly. Aomine was always insistent about them holding hands where they could, not that Kagami was going to complain one bit. He ran his thumb over the tanned hand in his own and felt an answering squeeze of his hand before Aomine stood up, releasing his grip.

“This is our stop.” Aomine was striding off the platform with Kagami hurrying behind him.

“Wait the hell for me Aho!”

“Don’t be so slow then.”

“Shut up.” Kagami groused when he caught up, the pair falling in stride together as they walked. One good thing about their similar sizes was it was easy to walk and talk together.

“Lucky for you I need a new pair of shoes too.”

“Don’t you mean lucky for _you_? You’d be out a basketball partner otherwise.” Kagami watched in satisfaction as Aomine’s smirk fell, bringing his hand up to ruffle the bluenette’s hair, “Besides you’re getting teriyaki burgers out of it. Remember?”

Aomine ducked out from under Kagami’s hand, “Yea yea Bakagami._ You’re_ lucky I love you.” Kagami’s eyes grew wide at the unexpected admission but before he could comment or even reply Aomine kept speaking, his face nearly glowing red from embarrassment, “Anyways we’re here.”

Before Aomine could walk into the store Kagami grabbed his upper arm, “I _am_ lucky.” He watched the pink blush spread all the way to Aomine ears, so bright even his tanned skin couldn’t hide it.

Blue eyes looked away sheepishly, “Yea, I’m lucky too.”

It was a gamble, but after a quick glance around them, and seeing the street empty Kagami leaned forward pressing his lips against Aomine’s in a hard wet kiss. It was quick but he was pretty sure it got the point across when he saw the look in wide, stunned blue eyes.

Smacking the bluenette’s ass as he walked by, mirroring Aomine’s actions from earlier, Kagami headed into the store, “Let’s buy some shoes yea?”


End file.
